Dreaming of Zim
by Ztarlight
Summary: Just when you thought they were gone,...here are MY Zim-dreams!! Mwahaha. Rated PG for overall weirdness of the fic.


(Hiya, everybody! I see that I'm not the only one who's seeing Zim in their dreams. However, I think that I'm the only person who's had a dream and hasn't  
posted it yet, so here I am! With TWO of them, actually! Aren't you lucky...or maybe not, I don't know. This is PG only cuz it's extremely weird [like dreams  
aren't] and well...it's just too weird for 'G' rating. Of couse, if you disagree, lemme know and I'll change it. Disclaimer: Invader Zim doesn't belong to me,   
these are just my dreams, for crying out loud. So DON'T SUE ME!!!...though I'd LUV to see how someone tries to sue my sub-concious...)  
  
  
  
  
(In my first dream, I takes through my point of view, which is fine, except...I'M Zim! Freaky, no? o.0 Anyway, ther's some kid chasing me, but it's not Dib - it's his  
rival, Josh, who looks like one of the brats in my neighborhood. Short, about 6-years old, spiky blonde hair. Okay, here we go.)  
  
  
As the scene opens Zim (me) is walking through a park, when out of absolutely NOwhere comes this little brat claiming he's gonna destroy me. I start laughing  
and continue walking. Then he pulls out a set of those handcuffs, you know...the ones "...guaranteed to render all alien life-forms unconcious." Josh said. He   
starts chasing me, I run, but I can't help thinking that something was pretty familiar...  
  
After persuing me for a while, we arrive at a sort of street festival, it was alot like a carnival. Anyway, I show off my Irken stuff by jumping and flipping over   
various objects in my path, including a painting, a box, and a guy in a rubber chicken suit. [Don't ask.]   
  
I've got alot more stamina than this kid does, so after a while he runs out of beath, PLUS I hear his dad calling for him. Phew. I start walking around the fair,   
deciding to enjoy myself a bit after all the trouble I went through. All goes well.  
  
That is, until, I hear the stupid human brat screaming behind me.  
  
I'm on the move again. I ended up at a collection of paintings, where my real-life sister is browsing. I start yelling at her for help, but she freaks when she sees  
me. [Like who could blame her.] This kid is still after me, so I decided to cut around where all the really expensive things are, you know, vases, ancient  
sculptures, and the like. The plans works out well in my favor; Josh is stuck crashing into things and getting yelled at by the patrons and the artists. Cackling in  
the usual Zim-like way, I run off, victorious, jumping over the rubber-chicken guy on my way out.  
  
Peace and quiet...for a little while. As I'm walking outside of a wooded area, there's another scream from behind me, claiming that my doom is near. He's   
back again, and this itme, I'm just WAY too tired to run. But I must.  
  
So I do.  
  
Running along the outskirts of the woods, there's a broken fence. I run and jump as high as my legs can go...  
  
Sailing through the air...  
  
Only to graze the fence in my..."tender" area, if you will.  
  
Yes. Mucho pain-o. I'm limping along, hopping the best I can to get away. He's gaining on me... Is this the end...?  
  
Thankfully, it's not. As luck may have it, Josh got run over by a cow. I cackle over his flattened carcass and run away.  
  
~THE END~  
  
  
  
  
(In this dream, it's through my point of view - and I'm in my OWN body this time. Here, I'm talking with John, the father of my best friend. He's muscular, balding,  
[he's kinda old] and wears bifocals. In ths dream, I get a new neighbor who's hauntingly famliar...)  
  
  
I'm walking home from skool, strangely enough the sun is setting. I stare sadly at apt.#4 in my building [I'm in #1] where my frind used to live. Her name was   
Esjona. She moved away not two weeks ago.  
  
Little do I know that someone else has moved in since then. I notice movement inside the house. I'm DYING to investigate, but I don't want to spy, either...  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a screen door opening can be heard. Out on the porch steps a short green kid with a black pompadour and deep, blue eyes. He looks  
around cautiously, then glares at me when he notices I'm staring. "What do YOU want, filthy human scum?!"  
  
"N...nothing!" I say quickly and dart into my house. Inside, I start thinkng to myself.  
  
(Was that...it can't be...or can it? Stranger things HAVE happened...like my brother taking a shower...)  
  
knock knock knock  
  
"Now WHO could THAT be?" I opened the door. "Oh! Hi, John. (He lets me call him that.)  
  
John smiled. "Hey there, Ztarlight." [I don't wanna use my real name. I like "Ztarlight" better.]  
  
"So what...brings you here?" I didn't want to be rude, but my dream teachers gave me homework, and I needed to do it.  
  
"Ya' know.." he says casually, "There's this really weird...thing outside. Do you know what it is?"  
  
I said I didn't, and followed him outside to investigate.   
  
Across the street from my building, there was a huge, huge, HUGE statue of a ...hand. You know when oyu pretend to be a cat and you hold out your hand like you  
want to scratch something? That's what this hand statue looked like... It was bronze, and it was clawing the sky. I didn't know what it was, where it came from,   
when it was put there, or why it was there...but I had a pretty good idea as to WHO put it there. "Oh, no, he didn't..." I muttered. I whispered, "Zim..."  
  
John gave me a strange glance. "What? 'Zim'? What are you talking about?"  
  
Oh, $#!%, did I say that out loud? I couldn't let Zim get caught...I luv him too much. [^-^] "Uh..uhm..." I looked around and pointed to a kid near me. "No, I said 'him'.  
Because him...and I are going to go to the...playground! Yes, the playground!" I grab the kid and run off, leaving a confused man behind me.  
  
~THE END~  
  
  
  
(Boy, was THAT ever stupid. Oh well. I'd love to hear your comments anyway! BTW, just for the record, I didn't make any of this up. Scary, no? o.0 Ah, who   
cares? Just review...pleeze?)  
  



End file.
